As a means of cleaning the nozzle of an aerosol container that has a plurality of stems, one described in Patent Document 1, for example, has hitherto been known. According to Patent Document 1, a cleaning member is attached to the nozzle body so as to be removably inserted into an ejection port of the nozzle body. The content can be expelled with the cleaning member being pushed into the nozzle body, and the residual content can be scraped out by pulling the cleaning member out of the ejection port after the ejection.